


youngblood

by slytherinct



Series: say you want me | reddie au series [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Smut, reddie au, ugh we love an iconic couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinct/pseuds/slytherinct
Summary: eddie makes and wins a bet with his new friend of college that leaves richie and him heartbroken





	youngblood

there wasn’t anybody in ucla who didn’t know richie tozier.

since his very first day on freshman year, the red-haired boy managed himself to be known as trash mouth all over again, just like in the old derry. he also got rid of his glasses to get contacts and got braces too.

his roommate was called stanley, just like his childhood friend but in richie’s opinion, this stan was more chill and cool than uris. he was the one who took him to his first fraternity party that same first month and after that, richie started to build his other reputation.

he started to play around with both boys and girls, gaining the experience he couldn’t get in derry and, despite that the fact that his partners didn’t even last a week in his bed, most of the students wanted to try and be the one who made richie want more of them. it always ended up being them wanting more of richie and not the other way around.

but everything changed the minute certain blonde boy appeared in the picture.

eddie didn’t want to leave derry to go to nyu but that was the only way to get away from his mother, who was capable of locking him in that hell hole forever and force him to live in derry the rest of his life. so, deciding he wasn’t going to live under his mother’s thumb, he applied to the university and got accepted right away thanks to his more than perfect record.

he decided to go for biology since it was his favorite subject in high school but, unfortunately for him, he realized, two years later, that he didn’t want to keep studying it.

he still talked to bill, his old best friend, and he got kind of jealous to know that he was studying where he wanted and what he wanted (and he also was very much in love with a pretty girl) so he asked his roommate, a boy called dean, for an opinion.

he really listened when dean told him to go off with his real desires and started the paperwork to change his major and get transferred from nyu without even thinking to tell his mother. he applied to the musical education program in nowhere else than ucla and he was accepted (in the blink of an eye if you ask him) even though the first semester of the year was ending.

and he was really surprised to see richie tozier on his first class that first day. the red-haired boy didn’t see him though because he seemed really busy making some girls blush but eddie noticed he didn’t wear glasses anymore and he ignored the way his heart skipped a beat at his smile to see that he had braces on.

however, the blonde boy was pretty much busy that other half of the year, catching up with everything he missed while studying another thing in another place but he met a boy called stan just like his old friend who, just like dean in nyu, helped him around.

he found out that richie was pretty popular in the university since freshman year and that he was supposed to study musical education too (eddie remembered that he wanted to have his own radio show) but lately he was more focused on flirting with everything that had a shadow.

and one day, stan got sick. eddie had to take some notes to his dorm since they were pretty close and was surprised to see richie there. stan never mentioned he was his roommate and then the blonde boy realized he never asked because he wasn't really interested on that since he didn't knew anyone there.

“hey, gorgeous” was the first thing the blonde heard from his old friend’s mouth. the red-haired boy smirked and crossed his arms on his chest while leaning on the door frame.

eddie raised an eyebrow looking at the taller one “i came to see stan, i heard he’s sick” he said, ignoring the attempt richie made to flirt with him. was that it? was that how he made everybody fall for him? he wanted to laugh at the sight of richie’s confused expression but he repressed the feeling.

“okay then” the red-haired answered, letting him in. eddie entered, trying to ignore how good the latter’s cologne smelled and walked to stan’s side of the room, finding the boy asleep. the floor next to the bed was full of used tissues and the box on the nightstand was empty. there was also a half-empty water bottle and stan’s face was pretty much red.

he left the notebooks on the nightstand, next to the bottle and placed a hand on the boy’s forehead. stan was boiling and eddie made a noise of discontent as he took away some of the blankets his friend was buried under. he looked back at richie, who was on his bed with his phone in his hands, trying not to look at the blonde boy.

“does it hurt to take care of him?” he asked. richie looked at him with guilt in his eyes and he snorted, telling the taller boy that he was going to come back before getting out of the room.

he did come back after a while with a couple of tissue boxes and more water bottles. he also brought some pills and asked richie for something to get wet in cold water and put on stan’s forehead. eddie looked impressed at the sight of richie waking stan up and helping him take a couple of pills the blonde gave him.

after a pair of minutes, seeing that the sick boy went to sleep again looking better, he prepared to go back to his dorm but certain boy stopped him, grabbing him by the arm.

“you look really familiar” he said, looking at him and narrowing his eyes. eddie wanted to smile at all the memories of richie he had back in derry doing that when there was something he couldn’t see well even when he had his glasses on.

“do i?” he asked instead, raising an eyebrow at him for the hundredth time that day. he didn’t imagine his reunion with the red-headed was going to be like this.

“ya, you look like a friend i had when i was a kid. you’re bossy as him too” he said with a fun tone. eddie snorted, thinking how in the world wasn't he able to recognize him when the blonde didn’t even have to think twice the moment he first saw him.

“oh yeah?” he answered, with slight sarcasm in his voice. “what’s his name?”

“eddie kaspbrak”

“what a coincidence! my name’s eddie kaspbrak too” he said, wanting to laugh so bad at richie’s expression. he took that opportunity to leave but eddie wasn't so fast and his old friend wasn't that dumb. he felt again a hand around his arm and didn't even have to look back because of de taller one, who was now standing on front of him.

"you really are eddie spaghetti?" he asked, with slight amusement in his voice. he always hated that nickname because it made him feel somehow close to richie in a special way and he didn't want to. he was pretty sure all of the losers liked beverly even if they didn't show it the way bill and ben did.

"you seriously don't recognize me" he answered, looking up at the red-head "i knew who you were the minute you stepped into my class the other day"

"you saw me and didn't say anything?" he asked, with that loud tone he used when he was making a bad joke about his mother. 

the blonde nodded and proceeded to say: "what did you want me to say? hey loser long time no see" he asked with sarcasm in his voice. richie didn't expect that coming from him since the eddie he knew was a lot shyer and reserved. he knew he was going to like this new eddie more.

he let go of the latter's arm and giggled while shaking his head and told him not to worry about stan. then, he saw him walk away to his shared room and left him standing very confused in the hallway. he really didn't expect their reunion to be like this, but it wasn't that bad either.

a week passed pretty quick and without eddie noticing, stan started to come back to class. he thanked him for the notes and the medicine. after that, richie started to show up for class again and they hung out too. stan felt a little out of place sometimes, thanks to the inside jokes and the stories they had together but it was fine.

he tought that, even if he helped richie to be the way he was, he liked a lot more the richie that took care of him when he was sick. the richie that tends to laugh at eddie's bad jokes and spent the nights talking to him about why he wanted to have a radio show and telling him about his old derry friends, including eddie. 

but winter break came sooner that they thought and richie already accepted reuniting with the losers. before they parted to washington, where they would meet at beverly's house, stan hung out with eddie alone.

"do you think richie would fuck with you?" he asked, thinking about how subtle richie tought he was when it came to physical contact with the blonde boy. 

eddie stayed silent for a couple of minutes, thinking about the question (which, if you ask him, came really out of nowhere), and then, said "well, i really don't know. we already kind of fooled around back in derry, but it was just a pair of friends exploring things they never thought about i guess. he was the one who helped me to discover i was like, really gay"

stan laughed and then looked at him in the eye "well, you know the new richie"

"yeah, he's full of surprises, isn't he" the blonde said, trying not to look at stan, who was still looking at him and trying to make eye contact. 

"you should try"

"i should what now?"

"i bet five hundred dollars that you can make him keep you" he finally said, stunning eddie. both of them stood there, in silence, while the blonde thought about his friend's words. the red-haired boy appeared on the door, telling him they should leave in ten minutes and eddie decided he had nothing to lose. richie wasn't going to want him anyway and it's not like they didn't do anything before.

"for old time's sake" he said to stan as a farewell, hanging his backpack on his left shoulder and going out of the room. 

you could say it all started that day.

eddie started trying on the bus trip to washington. he even took advantage of the cold weather where bev lived to make richie hug him all the way to the girl's house, earning odd looks from ben and beverly herself. 

they caught up with each other, finding out that bill wanted to propose to audra, his current girlfriend; stan was single but had a huge crush on a girl from one of his classes named patricia and was studying economy in atlanta; ben was single and studying architecture but eddie noticed how he still looked at beverly who well, was living there in washington with, for everyone's surprise, greta bowie (which bev said forced her to live together because they already knew each other there but ended up being some sort of friends despite the blonde being a pain in the ass sometimes); mike still lived in derry, working for the local library. richie and eddie told their friends how they ended up reuniting and richie almost choked with his drink when stan, with no filter, asked if they were together.

they laughed it off late that night, when everyone was asleep and eddie asked richie, half joking, if he wasn't interested in him. he felt how richie tensed his body in surprise and waited in silence for an answer.

richie did answer. the whispered phrase the red-haired told him, made the things tensed between them for a whole week before one night, on the floor of beverly's living room while the guys went out to buy dinner and the owner of the house was discussing something with her roommate in the kitchen, richie couldn't stand it anymore and kissed eddie.

they only stopped when beverly's voice asked, with amusement in both her voice and face, that if they were sure about them not dating at all.

eddie felt butterflies in his stomach but tried to ignore them that day and two months after that when the only thing they did was touch each other in every way possible. the blonde sure liked the experience richie had now but he couldn't bare it anymore.

he liked how richie always took him to dinner or places that he knew eddie would like. he loved the way the red-haired seemed to look at him but he kept repeating to himself that it was all a bet. that none of that was real and that richie was probably sleeping with other people behind his back so when he had the opportunity, he ended it all and took stan's five hundred dollars (it's not necessary to say that his friend was very disappointed to hear they "broke up" but he didn't mind that).

a couple of weeks later the breakup and a lot of tension between the three of them, eddie got an unexpected visit: dean from nyu. 

stan couldn't watch richie get sadder at the sight of eddie going out so soon with someone else so he told him the truth even if that meant his friend stopping talking to him. the red-haired boy cried in front of stan that night, thinking of how the blonde had fooled him, just like he did with tons of people before. 

the two of them stopped talking, richie still going to class and the only connection between them being the losers and stan. their friend felt stupid for trying to get them together that way so he tried to cheer his red-head friend up by taking him to his favorite club.

it was hard getting him to dress up properly and taking him to the place but stan succeeded. 

well, saying that was speaking a bit too early but yeah, they made it into the place and went for a couple of drinks. and sooner than later a pretty blonde girl that richie thought looked like greta's old best friend, marcia, took him to the dance floor. 

they went to the middle of the dance floor, where they got pretty close and danced with their bodies rubbing each other. the blonde girl wrapped her arms around richie's shoulders, getting them closer, noses touching and her warm breath close to his lips.

richie put his hands on her waist and started to close his eyes, ready to kiss her when she pulled away. she looked back and the red-haired boy got shocked at the sight of eddie. the blonde was smoking hot in his outfit and was whispering something to her ear while looking at him in the eye.

she turned to him and waved her hand with a smile and walked away while eddie got closer to him, getting in the same position the girl was seconds ago. he looked down at him, pretty confused at the situation. 

the blonde boy leaned to his ear and richie waited for him to say something but ended up grabbing him by the waist with a little too much force at the unexpected feeling of the smaller's teeth biting his ear lobe. he heard eddie's laugh and then he felt his tongue licking his neck.

he pulled back to look at eddie's eyes one more time before kissing him hard on the lips with the thought of where could dean be on the back of his mind.

after some minutes, richie started to kiss down eddie's neck, hearing him moan in his ear. that led to them leaving the place and heading down to the room the red-haired one shared with stan. 

the blonde was kind of surprised to see everything was clean but didn't pay too much attention to it when richie started to kiss him desperately again, rocking their hips together and causing them to moan in each others mouth. they pulled back in the need of air but richie started to get the blonde undressed until he was only with his underwear on. 

"take it off yourself and get on all fours" he said on the latter's ear while undressing himself. eddie thought of disobeying but he was really thirsty of richie's touch so he took off his boxers and got on the bed in the position the red-headed asked.

he heard how richie threw his own shirt somewhere in the room and then took off the belt of his pants. he was about to spread his ass cheeks for the taller but he spoke again, stopping him.

"you've been really bad, eddie, you know it right?" he asked, getting closer to him and caressing one of his ass cheeks. the blonde giggled, nodding with his head waiting for the next move "well, i hope dean doesn's mind" was the last thing he heard from richie before something impacted against his ass cheeks. 

sooner than later, the smaller boy realized richie was hitting him with his belt, telling him how of a slut he was and making him moan louder and louder. after a while, the red-haired one stopped, taking off his bottoms and caressing the blonde's butt, admiring the red belt marks he left. eddie moaned at the sensation of sensibility left and almost screamed at the sensation of richie's leaking cock against his ass.

"please" he said softly, losing the strength in his arms and his upper body falling against the mattress. richie smirked, grabbing the blonde by the hair and making him straighten up. the blonde was on his knees on the bed, with his back against richie's chest and threw his head back, leaning it on the taller's shoulder.

the red-headed boy took a second to admire the beautiful eyelashes the blonde had and guided his cock to the latter's hole, penetrating without any kind of prep, hearing the scream of pleasure coming from eddie's mouth.

richie's pace was constant and almost brutal, gasping and feeling like the latter's hands grabbed his arm which's hand was around eddie's neck. he saw one of the blonde's hand go down to his leaking and abandoned cock so he stopped penetrating him, let go of eddie's neck and pushed him back to the bed, going to the original position where the latter was with his upper body smashed on the mattress. 

the red-haired boy took his cock out of the blonde's ass completely before putting it back in, making eddie scream again, with tears streaming down his face. 

seconds later the room was filled again with moans, gasp and the sound of richie's hips rocking on eddie's red and abused ass. as if it was possible, the taller one speeded the pace of his penetrations, making the bed move at the same pace against the wall. he had one hand at eddie's back, pressing him on the bed and preventing him from touching his neglected erection. 

he felt a familiar sensation on his lower stomach, letting go of eddie's back, his hand went to the latter's hip, pressing so hard he was sure there were going to be marks for a long time and then he came, filling the blonde with his sperm. seconds later, the smaller came untouched at the sensation of being full like that.

they stayed at the same position for a while, calming their breaths and then richie got out of eddie, smirking at the sight of his cum leaking down the blonde's hole down to his tighs. he lied on his bed next to the smaller one who crawled on the bed until he was laying on his chest.

both were sweaty and the bed was wet from eddie's cum but they got slept right away, not caring much about that. 

next morning, richie woke up to an empty bed but, because there was someone making noise in the bathroom, he put on some boxers and waited for the blonde to come out and talk about them but he only saw stan come out.

he nodded to his friend telling him that they needed to talk before going out to get them both some breakfast and richie lied on his bed again, suppressing the tears that wanted to come out.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm pretty much new to the ao3 community and this is my first work completely in english so i'm sorry if there's any grammatical error! 
> 
> it was pretty fun translating it and remaking it since i already wrote it in spanish about a couple from nct, so let me know if you like this one because it's also a part of a oneshot series based on songs from the album youngblood by 5sos


End file.
